


Rules of the game

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [46]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: For a writing celebration I was part of.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 8





	Rules of the game

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexual desire, trying to hold off from touching, mentions of kinks (ropes), fingering, smut overtones but no sex described 
> 
> AN: Reader and Ivar have an established relationship and have been dating for months.

It was near impossible to eat your dinner, not with Ivar looking at you like that. Piercing blue eyes burning holes into you from under his brows. 

Menacing, sexy, predatory. He was clearly up to something. 

You put your fork down and move the plate away. Leaning over the table, you stare at him head on. 

“I’m afraid to ask.” You smirk nervously. 

Ivar moves his hand from his mouth and sits back in the chair with his chin raised. 

With a come-hither look in his eyes, “I want to play a game.” 

You hum under your breath and sit up too. “I’m listening.” 

“Good,” a shadow of a smile on his lips, “let’s play a game of self control. Whoever gives in first is the others servant for a month.” 

You challenge him with your eyes. “Oh, so you want a thrall?” 

His phantom smile morphs into a devious grin. “And I shall have one.” 

You pick up your fork and move your food around, “so sure you’ll win Ivar.” 

Ivar shrugs. 

Intrigued, you engage him. “Fine. What are the rules?” 

His tongue moves across the bottom of his teeth. He waits to answer, taking his time on purpose. 

“No touching, no sex, not even with ourselves.” The glint in his eyes is downright diabolical. 

You bite your lip and lower the fork again. 

“Ouch, gotta play it rough like that Ivar?” 

He nods, eyes still locked on yours. “Yes.” 

You extend your hand across the table. “You have a deal then. See you on the other side, loser.” 

Ivar chuckles, a very sure look in his expression. “I have such plans for you.” 

You roll your eyes at him and continue to eat your food. 

…

Later that night, back at your own place, you sit down to come up with a plan. The chances of Ivar winning were high, you could admit that, just not to his face. 

With the pen in your hand, you start to write. 

How to make Ivar cave in 4 steps 

1\. Make him jealous. 

Ivar was possessive. If he saw you flirting he would have to claim what was his 

2\. Be clumsy. 

This would give you endless reasons to bend over in front of him and tease him 

3\. Eat sensually. 

Though you’ve shared many meals together, both in your place and his, you had to turn the heat up with this one to get him worked up 

4\. Wear his favorites. 

Ivar had a list of favorites in your closet, not just underwear; favorite jeans, tops, shoes - it was time to wear them all

With a satisfied grin, you put the pen down and sit back in the chair. 

“Alright Ivar, game on.” 

…

Day 7 

You glance over your shoulder at Ivar as he sits at the table with Ubbe and your best friend. His eyes are locked on you already. You flash him a smile and turn your attention back to the cute guy behind the counter.

“So, what’s your favorite treat?” You ask as you bat your lashes at him. 

He’s a mix of a little nervous and interested. Once he gets talking, the nervousness disappears and you nod and smile. The whole time feeling Ivars eyes burning into your back. 

Ivar was already making this hell for you, on day 3 you were ready to jump his bones. Still, you made a promise to yourself to not only win this, but to torture him in the process. So far, you’ve used all 4 points on your list interchangeably and it was finally having a visual effect on him. 

After hearing the treats described very sensually, you say something funny to the guy and get a laugh out of him. Suddenly, you feel Ivar behind you, he’s in your space without touching you. He glares at the poor guy you set in his sights. 

“I had to come over and see what was so funny,” He forces a smile, that evil little one he does. His eyes seem bluer than ever. They shift from the guy to you, “tell me what you told him.” 

You make a face and hold back a laugh. “You had to be here, it - you didn’t miss anything.” 

You thank the guy behind the counter and turn on your heels to make your way back to the table. 

…

Day 14

Fresh out the shower, you hold your robe tight around your body. Your eyes travel the shape of the red dress on a hanger. 

It was time to pull out the big guns, Ivar was playing dirty and your list was no longer enough. You thought this would be easier, seeing as you still kept your place despite being at his all the time. It wasn't. That devious little bastard found creative ways to fuck with you and it was time you won this damn thing. 

Ivar lost the ability to speak when he saw you in that dress. Truth was, you didn’t think about pulling it out for this game since you didn't expect it to go on for this long, plus you put on a little weight since the last time you wore it. 

In spite of that, your body was on fire. If Ivar didn't touch you soon, you might explode. You nearly gave in so many times; the slightly shift of fabric in sensitive places was making your feral. 

You take a step closer and grab the dress. If this didn’t make Ivar cave, you’d just have to take the loss. The party you set up for tonight would be the perfect setting to send Ivar over the edge. 

…

2 hours later 

Laughing so hard your stomach hurts, you place your hand there and set your drink down with the other. 

From the corner of your eye you could see Ivar is as still as a statue, the intensity in his eyes makes you pulse race. His gaze sends that tingling sensation all over your body. 

For dramatic effect, you even sit at an angle. The perfect one to give him the best visual, one that's got to be making his pants feel a bit tighter by now. 

Ivar barely speaks to anyone. His smiles and laughs are semi-authentic and you know he’s trying his best to play the part. You just made a serious chess move and he was not handing it well. 

Repeatedly through the night, when his eyes are on your form, you smooth your hands over the dress slowly and keep your posture nice and straight, just the way he likes it when you break out the ropes - 

...

Midnight 

With the party fizzling out, it's only you, Ivar, Hvitserk and two of your friends left. You all hang out in the living room, spread out across the two couches and talking. 

Ivar, seated directly across from you, has his mouth hidden behind his hand again, just like he did when he proposed this idea. You can feel it in your gut, he’s had enough. 

Ivar stands and points toward the door. “Everyone out! Now!” 

You bite back a laugh and cover your mouth with your hands. 

Ivar repeats the order with more boom in his voice and you calmly nod at everyone. 

Standing, you take the time to hug everyone on their way out. 

“Thank you for coming, thank you.” 

Hvitserk, the last to leave, does so with a plate of food from the kitchen in his hands. You watch him enter the elevator, your friend holds it open for him. WIth a grin, you shut the door and lock it. 

Before you can turn around, Ivar is on top of you, crowding you with his body. You can feel his breath on your neck and that pesky hard-on he had all night through his pants. 

You lick your lips and smile, “this counts as touching.” 

Ivar growls, he presses into your further. His left hand moves down the side of your thigh until he reaches the hem of your dress. Ivar bunches the fabric up until he exposes your panties and slides his fingers over the thin fabric. 

You gasp audibly and fall into him. Ivar slides a finger under your panties, making your entire body tremble. He uses two fingers to part your lips. 

You purr, “that, definitely counts as touching.” 

He doesn’t say anything, but from the sound of his breathing, you undoubtedly won. 

Your eyes flutter close. Ivar brushes the pad of his finger against your clit. Your walls clench and he wraps one arm firm around your waist. “Looks like you lost, Ivar.” You tease. 

Hungrily, he bites at your neck. “I don’t lose.” Ivar blows air against your ear, then sucks the fleshy part into his mouth. 

You curve your back. Reaching up, you wrap your hand around his forearm. 

Reaching behind you, your run your nails up the side of his thigh, “Why don’t you show me how much of a sore loser you are-” 

Ivar swiftly turns you around in his arms, covering your mouth with his own. 

There would be no rest tonight, but who needs sleep anyway?


End file.
